Perasaanku
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Hinata sungguh sangat menyukai Naruto, namun ketika perasaan itu terbalas tapi mengapa harus terenggut begitu cepat darinya?/For Naruhina Tragedy Day #4/HTNH/Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto


_Perasaan ini selalu mengejarku_

_Bagaimana jika dia menolakku_

_Aku tidak tahu perasaannya_

_Wajah itu selalu saja tersenyum_

_Ceria bagai tidak ada beban_

_Menghiasi hari-hariku_

_Apa perasaan ini dapat terbalaskan?_

_Kami-sama tolong sampaikan padanya_

_Perasaanku ini, apakah sama dengannya_

_Ku rasa tidak,_

_Dia selalu tersenyum tetapi tidak kepadaku_

_Dia bahkan tersenyum kepadanya_

_Wanita kesukaannya_

_Sakura_

_..._

Hari yang mendung menghiasi pada pagi hari di langit kota Konoha, tidak seperti biasanya. Seorang wanita berambut berwarna indigo sedang membelah suasana pagi yang mendung itu dengan menggunakan sepatu rodanya, dia berlari dengan cepat dan yang ditujunya adalah SMA Konoha tempat wanita itu bersekolah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat wanita itu berlari. Sekolah yang dituju adalah sekolah yang beraksitektur gaya victoria.

"Mengapa dia menuju sekolah sepagi ini?"

"Apa dia ada urusan seperti piket?"

"Atau mungkin ingin menebeng temannya untuk mendapatkan contekan?"

Tidak dia tidak memerlukan contekan, dia salah satu yang paling jenius di kelasnya.

"Lalu mengapa dia berangkat sekolah sepagi itu."

Tentu saja ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

'Dhuakh,' suara tabrakan membuat Hinata kaget dan melihat ke sisi jalanan yang memperlihatkan sesosok binatang yang tergeletak di jalanan mati.

Walaupun binatang, itu membuat Hinata terkejut apalagi ini yang termasuk mahluk kesayangan pada zaman mesir kuno, kucing. Binatang yang memiliki mitos yang bayak di dunia termasuk di Konoha yang mengatakan bahwa jika seseorang melihat orang lain menabrak kucing, maka kesialan akan berada pada dirinya selama beberapa bulan. Hanabi tertawa mendengarkan mitos tersebut dan mangatakan kakaknya itu terlalu percaya takhayul ketika dia menceritakan sebuah kumpulan cerita rakyat kepada adiknya, benarkah demikian.

...

**Title: Perasaanku**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Tragedy/Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Warning: Inside**

...

"Halo Hinata," sapa Kotetsu di depan gerbang ketika Hinata baru saja memasuki gerbang.

"Halo Kotetsu-_san_," sapa Hinata yang telah melambatkan sepatu rodanya.

"Telat dua menit dari biasanya Hinata," kata Kotetsu.

Hinata yang kini tengah melepaskan sepatu rodanya mendongak kepada Kotetsu.

"Ada sesuatu yang sedikit menghalangiku diperjalanan tadi," ucap Hinata tersenyum kemudian menunduk hormat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata," kata Kotetsu dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata menyapa beberapa tukang sapu dan tukang kebun sekolah yang sedang bekerja ketika Hinata datang. Hinata berjalan menuju lokernya sebelumnya dia mendengarkan sebuah alunan piano dari kelas musik yang sungguh sangat indah dari sang pujaan hati Hinata.

'Indahnya," batin Hinata.

Dia menikmati alunan tersebut bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang mengalun nada-nada indah tersebut telah berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Hyuuga-_san_?" tanya orang tersebut mengejutkan Hinata.

"Na-naruto-_kun_," penyakit gagap Hinata kembali ketika Naruto berada padanya.

"Kok, kamu jadi begini sih?" tanya Naruto sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-a-apa k-kok," jawab Hinata merah padam.

Naruto hanya terdiam begitu juga denga Hinata yang tengah salting.

"Naruto," teriak seorang gadis berambut pink diujung lorong dengan marah.

Hinata kemudian menjauh sebelum melihat tubuh Naruto yang tengah dihajar oleh Sakura di depan kelas musik tersebut sedangkan dia memasuki beberapa barangnya ke lokernya di depan kelas Kimia yang sedikit tidak tampak dari daerah rawan tersebut.

"_Waduh, sepertinya kita salah mendapatkan catatannya,"_ sebuah suara kecil menyelusup ke telinga Hinata.

"_Oh diam kau, jangan sampai kita terdengar_," bisik suara tersebut dingin.

Dan tidak ada lagi suara yang menganggu ditelinga Hinata yang kini telah menyiapakan alat tulisnya dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas berjalan memasuki kelasnya di gedung yang berbeda dengan tempat lokernya.

Kelas Sosiologi, itu yang tertulis diatas pintu tersebut, dia masuk kekelas tersebut dan duduk didekat jendela mengarah ke hutan yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Kau terlalu ribut tahu_," suara kecil tersebut kembali menganggu Hinata.

"_Jangan salahkan aku_," protes suara satu lagi.

Hinata memasang earphonenya agar tidak dapat mendengar suara tersebut. Dia terlalu hanyut dengan lagu jazz di Mp3nya hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya mengangetkannya membuatnya melepas earphone tersebut.

"Hai Hinata," sapa Naruto pada Hinata.

"H-hai N-naruto," sapa Hinata gagap.

"Aku boleh bukan duduk disampingmu," ucap Naruto meminta izin.

Hinata terbengong atas tingkah Naruto dan mengizinkan Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyiapkan tugasmu mengenai kemasyarakatan dari Iruka-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

Mata Hinata menatap mata _shapire_ yang teduh tersebut sangat dalam hingga sebuah tangan melambai di depan wajahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata gelagapan.

"Kau mau menjadi rekan kelompokku untuk tugas ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm, ya," jawab Hinata berbalik untuk membaca buku Sosiologi yang berada didepannya tanpa menatap Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, selesaikan tugas kalian dan tidak ada toleransi atas keterlambatan ini," hela Iruka-_sensei_ mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata," senyum Naruto berpisah dengan Hinata.

"_Owh romantisnya, namun sayang,_" ucap suara mungil tersebut.

"_Kau bisa diam tidak sih_," gerut suara kecil lagi.

"Apa aku sudah gila?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan tersebut

Setelah pertemuannya denga Naruto tadi, semua pelajaran terasa cepat oleh Hinata. Kini dia telah menunggu kedatangan Naruto di apartemennya dan terus mentap jam dinding yang terus berdentang.

'Ting tong' suara bel mengejutkan Hinata yang menatap berita mengenai kecelakaan pesawat.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," ucap Hinata.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Halo Hinata," sapa Naruto.

"Halo," sapa Hinata balik. "Duduklah."

Naruto duduk pada tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Hinata menyiapkan air hangat dan memberikan pada Naruto dan dia meminum air tersebut sambil melihat ke laptopnya.

"Jadi, kita mulai," ucap Naruto.

"Oke."

Mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas tersebut dengan tekun dan mencari beberapa referensi di internet mengenai tugas mereka.

"Bagaimana jika ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke layar laptop Hinata.

"Hm, permasalahannya kurang penelitian pada bagian ini," tangan Hinata menunjuk ke satu baris.

"Iya sih, aku sedikit bingung menentukan ini atau itu," ucap Naruto kembali menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Lebih baik kita saling tukar saja, setelah kau baca artikel ini kita saling bertukar," perintah Hinata.

Hinata dengan seriusnya menatap pada layar laptopnya yang bahkan tidak manyadari bahwa Naruto sedikit curi-curi pandang pada Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka menyepakati bahwa artikel yang satunya dapat mereka ambil untuk tugas dari gurunya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Lebih baik _oatmeal_ saja," jawab Naruto santai menatap televisi yang tengah menyiarkan film laga.

Hinata menyiapkan _oatmeal _dan beberapa potongan buah untuk dimakan oleh mereka. Dengan senyum kecil Hinata membawa nampan tersebut untuk Naruto dan dia.

"Hinata," ucap Naruto disela-sela santapan mereka.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku suka kamu," jawab Naruto.

"Eh, maksudnya?" tanya Hinata memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu," jawab Naruto dengan muka merah padam.

Wajah Hinata sama persis dengan wajah Naruto.

"Aku juga," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto yang kini telah mendongak ke arah Hinata.

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat dengan wajah yang memerah.

Cup, sebuah ciuman yang lembut menyentuh dahi Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?"

...

Hinata menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna pada hari minggu yang cerah itu, pakaian yang dia pakai sebuah dress putih yang bersih dan sebuah topi pada kepala Hinata.

"_Aku tidak mau melihat hari ini_," bisik suara mungil tersebut kembali.

"_Sudah ku katakan diam,_" ucap suara yang lainnya menggurui.

Hinata tidak memperdulikan suara tersebut, dia berlari sepanjang lorong hanya untuk menaiki lift dan menyapa orang yang berada pada lift tersebut. Hinata menunggu beberapa detik dan kemudian berjalan menuju jalan raya sebelum menghentikan taksi untuk membawanya pergi.

"Mau kemana nona?" tanya orang tersebut ramah.

"Taman kota," jawab Hinata dengan senyumannya.

"Baik," ucap orang tersebut.

Taksi itu berjalan dengan lambat bagi Hinata, waktu yang lama terhabis karena berada di dalam taksi tersebut, hingga turunpun disambut oleh Hinata dengan senyumannya dan memberikan orang tersebut uang yang dibayar untuk argo dan tips. Hinata duduk dibangku taman yang berada tidak jauh dari zebra cross.

"Hinata," teriak orang tersebut.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang membawa bunga dan rangkain ditangannya.

"Ckiiiit," sebuah suara yang memekakan telinga menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata membuka ke dua bola matanya untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut.

"Hampir saja," ucap Naruto mengelus dada dan kembali berjalan medekati Hinata.

'Dhuak' tabrakanpun terjadi meninggalkan Naruto yang bersimbah darah membuat Hinata shock.

"Naruto," teriak Hinata panik.

Hinata berlari medekati tubuh Naruto dan kemudian memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Bisa panggil ambulans," teriak Hinata.

"Su-sudahlah Hi-hinata," ucap Naruto lemah menatap Hinata.

"Tidak," kata Hinata panik. "Aku bilang bisa panggil ambulans," teriak Hinata.

"Hinata," ujar Naruto lemah.

"Ya."

"Aku mecintaimu dari du-dulu hi-hing... hingga ... se-sekarang," ucap Naruto lemah.

"Aku tahu itu, kemarin kau katakan padaku," kata Hinata memegang tangan Naruto.

"Ja-jaga di-diri... ," mata Naruto kemudian menutup.

Ambulans baru saja datang dan membawa Naruto pergi dengan peralatan disiapkan untuknya.

...

"Hinata," ucap gadis berambut pink itu pada Hinata.

"Ya Sakura," kata Hinata lemah.

"Ini bunga dan surat yang ingin Naruto berikan padamu," kata Sakura memberikan bunga yang telah layu dan sebuah surat kertas berwarna biru yang sedikit terkena noda darah yang mengering.

"Terima kasih Sakura," ucap Hinata lemah.

"Lebih baik kau baca setelah pergi dari pusara ini," saran Sakura sedikit perihatin karena Hinata tetap menatap pusara hingga dua jam lamanya membuat orang tua Naruto dan orang tua Hinata sedikit khawatir terhadap keadaan Hinata yang masih tidak percaya atas kematian Naruto.

"Baiklah," ucap Hinata meninggalkan pusara bersama dengan Sakura yang disebelahnya.

"_Ini sedih sekali bukan_," suara kecil yang sedikit gemetaran tersebut mengejutkan Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan kemudian menatap ke belakang mendapatkan dua mahluk kecil bersayap yang kini telah mengobrol dengan serius.

"_Sudah ku katakan diam,"_ suara dingin yang akrab ditelinga Hinata.

"_Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak sih, kalian ribut sekali,_" ucap suara Naruto kesal.

"_Ma-maaf,_" ucap ke dua orang tersebut.

"_Baiklah, kalian mau membawaku kemana?_" tanya Naruto.

"_Ke dunia roh," _jawab mahluk kecil cepat.

"_Lebih baik kau pandangi kekasihmu itu_," perintah mahluk satu lagi kepada naruto.

Mata _saphire_ tersebut menatap mata Hinata dan Hinata menatap mata yang kini menyiratkan kesedihan pada mata itu. Senyum berat terpatri pada wajah Naruto yang kemudian menghilang berubah menjadi tidak ada.

_Aku mencintaimu Hinata, sepanjang hayatku._

"Aku juga," ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Hinata," sebuah suara mengangetkan Hinata.

"Ayo," lanjut orang tersebut.

Hinata duduk dibelakang dan kemudian dia membuka surat dengan warna biru tersebut, ternyata bukan surat melainkan puisi yang sungguh indah.

.

_Ketikaku menatapmu,_

_Aku tahu aku telah menemukan tambatan hati._

_Seandainya waktu dapat berulang kembali_

_Aku ingin berbicara kepadamu sepanjang waktu_

_Setiap detik, menit, jam, hari_

_Pasti akan kumaknai sepanjang hidupku_

_Aku ingin kita dapat berbagi nafas_

_Hidup dan panjang kisah cinta kita_

_Hari-hari pasti ku lalu dengan senyuman_

_Bersamamu dan kita jalanan hidup ini_

_Apakah kamu mau menghabisi waktu bersamaku?_

_Jika nanti setelah lulus kuliah dan bekerja_

_Will you marry me? Hinata Hyuuga_

_._

Air mata mengalir deras tanpa Hinata sadari. Dia membuka lipatan satu lagi dan membuka lipatan tersebut. Ketika dia buka terpampang sebuah gambar yang membuat air mata Hinata kembali mengalir deras.

Pada gambar tersebut terpampang foto Naruto yang terhubung sebuah garis lurus kepada foto Hinata dan kemudian garis itu menurun menunjukkan tiga buah gambar yang mirip foto itu membuat air mata Hinata kembali mengalir deras.

Gambar tersebut bertuliskan :

_Naruto_ Hinata _

_Menma_Yukoo_Aiga_

_Suatu saat nanti_

_..._

_**The End**_

...

**A/N: Bagaimana nih, maaf jika kurang greget.**


End file.
